Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 2+3
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation. Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 2+3 ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 2 thumb|Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 2Beschreibungstext: The last Angel Cartel Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Man landet an ein paar korallenförmigen Felsen, in 50km Entfernung ist ein Beschleunigungstor Die Wellen 1A und 1B werden jeweils nach Abschuss von 2 Battleships der ersten Welle herbeigerufen, die Reihenfolge ist dabei zufällig. Man kann - wenn man will - die beiden Neutralizer in Respawn 1B umgehen, indem man im Respawn 1A nur die Trigger-Fregatten abschiesst. Erste Welle *4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) - 2 x Trigger *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) *2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler) Respawn 1A *4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) - Trigger Respawn 2 *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) Respawn 1B *3 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Angel Energy Neutralizer Sentries Respawn 2 *1 Angel Scout Commander (Captain Rogue) *2 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribunus) *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) Mit dem Abschuss des Angel Scout Commander wird die nächste Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. Seine Beute kann ein Factionmodul enthalten, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Im Local Chat erscheint derselbe Text wie im Popup: The last Angel Cartel Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your coms system has managed to decrypt the message and track it to it's final destination. Man kann durch das Gate fliegen, wenn man will. Es ist jedoch nicht notwendig. Auf der anderen Seite warten einige Gegner auf etwas Aktion Erste Welle *6 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries *2 Angel Point Defense Sentries *1 Angel Stasis Tower - web *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) - Trigger *3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Zweite Welle *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *5 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker/Defeater/Phalanx) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 3 thumb|Angel Domination Fleet Staging Point 3Beschreibungstext: The last Angel Cartel Battleship sends out a distress signal before it goes down. Luckily your com systems have managed to decrypt the message and follow it to it's final destination. Der Angel Fleet Outpost verursacht mit einer Citadel Torpedo Batterie alle 30 Sekunden massiven Schaden. Ausserdem verfügt die Station über eine Menge Schild, Armor und Struktur. Und die Neutralizer im zweiten Respawn sind auch keine Leichtgewichte. Ein grosses Schiff mit gutem Tank, Capacitor und Schadensoutput ist notwendig (z.B. Carrier, Dreadnought) Gegner *1 Angel Fleet Outpost - web *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Erster Respawn - wenn Angel Fleet Outpost ca 30% Schildschaden hat *6 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries Zweiter Respawn - wenn Angel Fleet Outpost ca 70% Schildschaden hat *3 Angel Energy Neutralizer III *6 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Zweiter Respawn - wenn Angel Fleet Outpost ca 50% Armorschaden hat *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Die abgeschossene Station hinterlässt einen Container. Darin befinden sich ein 22nd Personal Overseer's Effect (ca. 100 Mio. ISK wert) und ein paar Gist A-Type Module. '''Blitz Möglichkeit 1: '''Wer die Eskalation schnell hinter sich bringen will, kann die Station in einen gut getankten Dread (in Siege-Modus) abschiessen, dann mit einem zweiten kleinen schnellen Schiff den Container leeren und anschliessend (wenn der Dread aus dem Siege Modus rausgekommen ist) rauswarpen. '''Blitz Möglichkeit 2: '''Die Pocket lässt sich mit ein bis zwei Carriern und einem schnellen Schiff zum looten mit gutem Damageoutput (Tengu) blitzen. Dabei nimmt man des Tanks wegen am besten zwei RR Thanatos oder eine gut getankte Chimera und ggf. eine Thanatos. Die Tengu schießt die Neutbatterien weg währen die Carrier permanent auf die Station feuern. ggf. muss die Tengu rauswarpen wenn sie Aggro zieht. Link: Youtube Video der Stufe 3 von xinox1 Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec